A Different 'Student Of The Year' Story
by PrettyGossipDegrassiGleek
Summary: Summary: This is my version of how "Student Of The Year" could have gone. Abhi and Shanaya are together, but what if Rohan got together with the one and only… Shruti. Let's see what happens? Some scenes that were pulled out of the movie. Hope you enjoy!


So here is my version of how Student of the Year could have gone down with Rohan and Shruti ending up together. I hope you like it! ( I don't really know Hindi so I will be writing in English. Also none of the dialogues will be taken directly from the movie, I am just making it all up. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, except parts of the story line)

**Shruti Gets The Call**

"Hello." "Yes." "What?" "I'm taking the next flight." "Yes I will tell him to meet us there." "See you soon."  
Shruti hung up the phone, slowly taking everything in. The next thing she did was call her husband.  
"Hello." You have to listen, this is really important."  
She explained everything that had been previously explained to her.  
"Yes, will I meet you there? Or should I wait for you?" "Okay, I love you."  
She started packing a bag as soon as she hung the phone. She went online and booked a ticket. When she was done with all the arrangements she hopped into a taxi and made her way to the airport. She had left her kids with her neighbor and promised to check up on them every day that she was away. When she got to the airport she got her ticket and went to a lounge to wait for her flight to be called. She was watching the TV, when pictures of her husband flashed on the screen. She smiled to herself, but inside she was feeling sad. She loved him, she couldn't help but love him. The sad thing was that he was away most of the time, and that most of the world didn't actually know that he was married. They all thought that he had a long-term girlfriend that he was hiding, but no one knew about Shruti. Though she never showed it to him, she was hurt that he never made the effort to make it known that they were married. So here she was in an airport watching her husband, _the Rohan Nanda,_ rocking out on screen. She thought about what would happen when the rest found out that they were married. They hadn't told anyone, not a single person except her parents, children and neighbors knew that they were married. It was sad for Shruti, but she kept a brave face. At last her flight was called, and she was shaken out of her thoughts. The upside about being married to famous Rockstar, was that because of tabloids and paparazzi she always knew where he was, and she always flew business and first class flights.

**Reaching the Hospital**

"Hey guys."  
She saw Jeet, Dimpy and Sudo. She gave them all long hugs. When she saw Tanya, she just gave her a quick smile.  
"Wow Shruti you look amazing."  
"Thanks so do you guys."  
"Last I heard you got married."  
"Yup, I even have two kids."  
"So who's the lucky guy?"  
"You'll get to meet him later on. So what's the deal how is everything going?"  
This answer was given by a familiar coach. There in front of them was Coach Shah.  
"He's in bad condition, he is being monitored. He could worsen at anytime. I'm just really happy you guys could come."  
They all nodded sadly, and this is when Sudo started telling the story of Rohan, Shanaya, and Abhimanyu.

**The Arrival Of Rohan**

They were all sitting there waiting for some news, when Tanya squealed.  
"What is it?"  
"Rohan!"  
Shruti was the only one who didn't jump up and turn around. She didn't feel like it. Knowing Rohan, he probably wouldn't mention that he was married. If he couldn't even tell his closest friends, how could he tell the world. Rohan might have not noticed the problem, but Shruti did. They had a family, 2 beautiful children. But he didn't seem to care.  
"Hey guys, how are you all?"  
"Good, what about you Rohan?"  
"I'm good. How is he?"  
"He's doing bad. They have him under observation."  
"What about you Ro? What is this I hear about a long time girlfriend?"  
"Oh you know all that gossip that tabloids say."  
"So it isn't true."  
"I never said that."  
Shruti sighed and got up. She turned around to face her husband of 6 years. She gave him a long hard stare before looking away and walking straight past him? Shruti heard the whispers from their friends as she walked past him.  
"Is it just me or did it get frosty in here?" "What is up with the two of them?" "How can she just walk past him?"  
Rohan sighed and made his way after his loving wife.  
"Shruti."  
She just kept on walking, ignoring the voice at the back of her mind telling her to turn around.  
"Come on Shruti."  
She ignored him, but before she could take another step she was engulfed in a warm hug from behind her. She tried to wriggle out of it, but found herself failing as she melted into the hug.  
"Who gives you the right to hug me?"  
"I'm your husband, that gives me the right to hug you."  
"The last time I checked a husband was supposed to be there to love his family, and tuck his kids into bed at night time. None of which you do."  
"Wait what husband, who's family?"  
The couple turned around to see 3 very confused faces.  
"Well you know the long time girlfriend the tabloids are talking about? Well she isn't my girlfriend, she's my wife. And she… is Shruti."  
The 3 jaws dropped so hard that you could hear them hit the ground. Tanya was the first one to say anything.  
"You got married to Shruti Pathak."  
"That's Shruti Nanda, actually."  
"Wait how long have you guys been married?"  
"6 years."  
"So you're telling me you have been married to each other for 6 years and have 2 kids together, yet no one knows about Shruti."  
Rohan nodded.  
"And no one will ever know."  
Everyone looked at Shruti, who finally decided to speak.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I want a divorce Rohan."  
Utter shock over came Rohan's face.  
"What?"  
"You heard me."  
"Shruti, I'm sure we can work this out."  
"No we cannot Rohan. I have given you many chances. At first I was okay, because I didn't think that we going to have kids. But after Sidharth, I thought maybe you would change and stay at home more. You didn't, so when Radhika came I thought okay now that you have two kids you'll stay at home more, and be with your wife and two kids. But no, you went away even further. Every time we tried to talk about it, you would put it off till the next time you came home. You missed your daughters first birthday Rohan. You missed Sid's 5th birthday Rohan. He was so upset, but I told him that you were busy making other people happy and earning money for us. But that is all you ever did Rohan. Make other's happy and earn money. Did you ever think that maybe your wife and kids might want their father/ husband around to be with them and make memories? I feel like I am single mother raising them on their own. For years Mrs. Braganza has been telling me to leave you, but I said no thinking that maybe there is a slight chance that you might change. But each and every time you gave her another reason to tell me to leave you. Now finally you have crossed the line. You won't even tell your closest friends that you're married to me. That you have 2 children. Am I really that bad? Is the thought of being married to me so bad? If so why did you marry me, why did you propose? Are you ashamed of our children? Our son who is the top of his class, and is advanced for a 5 year old. Our daughter who always ask why her dad isn't there to tuck her in every night. It's over Rohan. I love you, but I cannot put myself or our kids through this anymore. After this you don't have to come home. I'll send you the divorce papers, and package all of your stuff for you and send it to you. I'll send the kids over to your place for a week so you can tell them goodbye. You can visit them whenever you want to but please just stay out of my life. I love you Rohan, but it's over."  
The tears flowing out of both their eyes could have filled up a swimming pool.  
"Shruti… don't. Please, I love you."  
"Stop please."  
With that she ran down the hall and straight for the girl's bathroom. Surprisingly it was Tanya who ran after her. Rohan just stood there in shock and distraught. Sudo and Jeet just stood there awkwardly thinking the same thing.  
_If it wasn't bad enough that Dean Yogesh was in the hospital, but now Shruti and Rohan are getting divorced just after we found out that they were married!_  
The silence that consumed the halls were deathly, Jeet and Sudo put their hand son Rohan's shoulder. But it wasn't enough to stop him from crumpling to the ground. This day just got worse than it already was.

**Shanaya and Abhi Arrive **

The moment Shanaya and Abhi arrived there was a awkwardness that filled the air. The happy couple hugged Jeet, Dimpy and Sudo. Shanaya was the first to speak.  
"Where are Shruti and Tanya?"  
"Tanya is helping Shruti in the bathroom."  
"Why?"  
"Umm, she kind of had a break down."  
Abhi and Shanaya immediately became alarmed.  
"Why what happened to Shruti?"  
"Shanaya, she needs you right now."  
Shanaya ran to the girl's bathroom.  
"What's going on guys?"  
"Abhi, I know you're mad. But Rohan really needs you right now."  
"Why would he need me?"  
"He's getting divorced."  
"Wait he's married."  
"Yup, he was married to Shruti."  
"WHAT?"  
"None of us knew till today, and she broke it off with him today as well about an hour ago."  
"Wait Shruti married Rohan?"  
"Yup, they have been married for the past 6 years. They have 2 children together."  
"Where is he?"  
They pointed to where an obviously broken Rohan was sitting against the wall, his head in his hands. The tears were still running down his face. Abhi walked over to him.  
"So you're getting divorced to a woman we only found out you were married to today."  
"What do you want?"  
"Wow that's a nice way to treat your best friend."  
"Great best friend you have been."  
"Well you have been living your life haven't you? It clearly has been better than mine. I mean being married to one woman and being head over heels in love with her."  
Rohan stood up, his annoyance evident. You could see the anger rising in him.  
"What are you trying to say?"  
"Why are you complaining? You are now a free man. You don't have a woman to hold you down. You can do whatever you like now."  
"Shruti is not some woman. She is my wife and I love her."  
"You sure about that because now that you aren't strapped down to a housewife you have so many thing to do."  
Rohan grabbed Abhi's shirt.  
"Watch your mouth Abhi. That is not some woman, or house wife you're talking about. That is Shruti Nanda, the love of my life, the woman of my dreams, the only woman I will ever love. She gave me two miracles that I will be ever grateful for. I was an ass for treating her and my children badly. I messed up and might have lost her, but no one talks about my wife that way. Not even my best friend."  
They was a round of applause and the two best friends turned their heads to see Shanaya, Tanya, Dimpy, Sudo, and Jeet clapping, while a tear-stained, smiling Shruti stood there. Rohan let go of Abhi and walked towards Shruti. He took her hands and got down on his knees.  
"Shruti Pathak Nanda, I love you so much. I am sorry I treated you like crap, but I will never do that again. I will even stop going on tours if I have to. I will be the best father and child can have. Just please do not leave me, I don't think I could ever survive without you."  
Shruti couldn't say anything but she nodded her head. Rohan stood up and hugged her hard.  
"It's a good thing you promised to be the best father ever."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're getting another chance at a proper fatherhood from the second the child will be born."  
"You don't mean…"  
Shruti nodded her head. Rohan picked her up and spun her around. Shanaya and Tanya screamed. Shanaya hugged her best friend.  
"Guess what Shruti?"  
"What?"  
"I'm pregnant too."  
"WHAT?"  
Everyone looked at Abhi.  
"Oh did I forget to tell you."  
"Yes. When did you find out? How far along are you?"  
"Calm down Abhi. I found out a month ago."  
"Really me too. When is yours due?"  
"Mid-July."  
"Oh my goodness same."  
The girls screamed again and hugged each other. Abhi hugged and kissed his wife, while Rohan did the same. Rohan pulled away from Shruti and playfully punched Abhi in the arm.  
"Thanks man, if you hadn't totally pissed me off, then I wouldn't have my wife back."  
"No problem, anything for my best friend."  
The happy atmosphere soon became tensed as Coach Shah made his way back to the group. He led them to a room where and very faint and sick looking Dean Yogesh was laying. While the Dean was making his small speech, Shruti was holding on to Rohan tight. She couldn't bare the sight of her once happy and lively Dean, lying on a hospital bed. Shruti let out a small sob as the Dean closed his eyes for the final time. She clung onto Rohan as hard as possible, while the tears flowed freely once again. Shanaya did the same. It was then they knew that the friendship the 8 of them had, was special and that they should never lose it ever again.

**The Final Race**

Shruti watched as her husband and best friend's husband walked onto the pitch to have a race. Both she and Shanaya were 6 months along now. She sat down next to Shanaya and watched as her husband raced against his best friend. She smiled as she watched this. She knew that she was happy with her husband and her family and would not change any single detail about her life.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME. 3**


End file.
